


One Wish

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wish was always the same at heart. It simply took on many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

No matter how he worded it, it always meant the same thing, one way or another, someway somehow. His wish was always the same at heart. It simply took on many forms.

The empire courts would always grow barren at his approach, crowds scattering like vermin from a dying animal. Their meager home, always an empty place, soon became even emptier; Mother was no more, and so they no longer held back. Out came the torches and the arrows. It was a long and grueling run, but he finally outran the hunters and scrambled up a tree, clinging to the trunk like he would fall if he didn’t sink his claws in deep enough. 

That night, as he watched his burning home from a distance, he wished he could revive his mother. The air was cool and chilly, and her arms had always been warm.

Over the months and years, as his muscles screamed from too much fighting and he discovered that his blood could _kill_ , he wished that maybe someday, someday he’d meet youkai that wouldn’t seek to slaughter him. His only consolation, he’d think as he washed his bloody claws in a river and squeezed the rust-tint from his wet hair, was that if they were killed by his hand, then they were too weak to have deserved mercy. He didn’t need weaklings for friends.

Further down the road the winds spoke of something which could grant one’s wish, and it was then that he reworded his own. If only it were his, he could become stronger and clean in blood, and then he would be accepted. He would no longer be hunted like the half-breed that he was. The stain on his father’s bloodline could finally disappear.

When he finally found it, this Jewel of Four Souls, he found its guardian… _intriguing_. Infuriating, but intriguing, and the same could be said for the terms of negotiation she put forth. Regardless of strength, if he would cleanse his blood and shed those inhuman features for her, they could live together. This way, even though he would be forever weakened and stifled, he would be guaranteed someone whose arms were warm.

And when she shot an arrow his way, a narrow miss, he decided his last wish was a better one.

And when she sealed him to a tree, arrow through his heart and the jewel slipping from his claws as his eyes slid closed, he wished he could see his mother again.

Time froze. Time passed him by. Time let him thaw out and escape. Time was also playing tricks on him, as was fate. Which was also laughing.

“So, Inuyasha, what should we wish for?”

He tore his gaze away from the completed jewel, where it currently hung between Kagome’s breasts on a chain, and met her eyes, uncertain how to answer, then finally whispered that he didn’t know. There was nothing he could wish for that he wanted that he couldn’t already get some other way.

Inuyasha ran his tongue over his upper lip, running a clawed hand over the scar on her bare hip as he pulled her closer for a kiss. She tangled her fingers through his hair and sighed as she squirmed and rocked upon his lap. 

No matter how he worded it, Inuyasha thought as he gripped her tightly and fell back, he had always wished not to be alone, and the desire not to be alone was something Kagome could easily grant. She would have been able to grant it even were she not the jewel’s new guardian. 

Their limbs tangled as they fell into each other. They slept in each other’s arms, and for the first time in a long time, Inuyasha listened intently to the beating of someone’s heart next to his, wrapped in the warmth of another. It was comforting.


End file.
